My Prerogative
by Ciphet
Summary: The story of the legend known as one Hermione Granger post-Hogwarts. See her break away from insecurities and stand up fo herself. Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue me, I do this for fun only.
1. Chapter 1 The Fallout

Welcome To My Life

**My Prerogative**

**Disclaimer:****I own nothing but my ideas, am not in any way benefiting financially for my effort. This is purely fictional and meant for my utter enjoyment of previews.**

**Summary:**The events that lead to the legend that is Hermione Jane Granger. Starts after the final battle and continues on with her growth from there.

**Chapter 1:**_** The Fallout **_

"I have made my decision Ronald, and I would appreciate you respecting it" Hermione said calmly. Ron had been futilely trying to suppress his anger throughout their whole discussion but he just simply could not. How can she just leave like that? I mean they have just defeated You-know-who and he has lost his brother, how can she just leave me like that? "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HERMS! HOW SELFISH ARE YOU?!" He bellowed. "How can you leave me when I need you? Don't you care about me at all? I just lost a brother and now you are abandoning me?"

See it's been three months since the final battle and although there were many celebrations, people were really starting to feel the loss. Hermione Ronald and Ginny were in the living room listening to Hermione telling them she had to go fetch her parents. Harry and Ginny had gotten back together again thanks to her throwing herself at him. The papers had a field day. "The exact replica of James and Lily" the headlines would read. But now it had really hit home. The loss; the guilt, everything as they were building their lives all over again. That is when Hermione's troubles began. The Weasleys had been somber but now were on their way to recovery. That is when she decided she would take her N.E.W.T.S and see where her life would take her. She was moving back to her parent's place and maybe attend a university in her muggle world. Ron on the other hand couldn't fathom why on earth she would want that.

"Abandon you? Selfish am I? Honestly Ronald, it would seem like I am disappearing off of the face of the earth. I'm going to my parent's place; I haven't spent time with them in along time. I've been here for you all this time and its time I think about me, don't you think?" she replied. "Well I'm sorry to inconvenience you; yes I know big words too, what with my loss and all. You have all your family members so I won't keep you from your perfect life." He shouted. "That's it I've had it!" she screeched, "If my taking time out to be with my family whom I haven't seen in a year, who you can simply apparate to whenever you need-", "It's always you isn't it Hermione, you always HAVE to have it your way!" He interrupted. Then SMACK! This was immediately followed by dead silence.

Ginny and Harry who were silently watching their daily soap opera were dumbfounded for two complete reasons. Harry because he couldn't believe Ron would try to guilt trip Hermione from spending time with her family and finding direction in her life. Ginny because she couldn't believe Hermione would slap Ron. She was beside herself with joy. 'Finally that meddling know-it-all would leave her and Harry's lives and their relationship alone' she thought. She could hardly contain herself but she quickly put on her shocked face. "Y-you hit me" Ron stammered. "Well you deserve it!" she was seething,

"How DARE you Ronald Weasley! How dare you say that about me! I have done nothing but put myself on the line for you, you family and everybody else-". "Oh come off it miss perfect!" this time it was Ginny interrupting her. "So you went on some search and got a little crucio'd by Bitch-attrix, you think you are some saint now." Ginny was furious, "Well NEWS FLASH! Nobody asked you to! The only reason Harry brought you along was because being the nice guy he is, valued your friendship of five years. I say five because you were not a friend at all in sixth year.

Too caught up in your jealousy for not being top student in potions, really Hermione who you kidding? You know you are only good enough for books so I think my brother should cut his losses. You really are of no use here." She sneered. "Is that what you think Harry?" she asked tentatively, "that I'm good just for books, that I was caught up in my petty little envy of being top in class?" Hermione simply could not believe this. "Well you were pretty pissed when I beat you in potions." Harry reluctantly stated. "See Herms, everybody all agree with. You are just selfish." Ron also put in.

To say Hermione was more that flabbergasted would be more than an understatement. But she would not take this lying down; she's done it long enough. So with only a thought all her luggage appeared next to her, shrunk and ready to go. Then she turned her attention to the three persons in front of her, her so-called friends. With a deep breath she started on the little red-head bitch with the most condescending voice she could master. She never thought she'd actually use it but the airhead begged for it, "Ginerva, I seem to recall you crying to me that your little boyfriend over there never paid you enough attention." Ginny was eerily giving a headless- nick impersonation at that moment, what with ghostly white facial features, "How he seemed to think of you as his best friend's little sister.

How you came for my tutoring so that you could impress him with your spell work, to comfort you and give you tips. I remember all of that and I never thought less of your star-struck pathetic ways. I drew the line when you wanted to make him jealous by dating only boys in his dorm but I never turned my back on you when they called you scarlet because of your little 'reputation'. So yes Ginerva, you did ask for my help". And with that she turned to Ronald.

"I have put up with your petty issues of insecurity and idiocy long enough Ronald. You abandoned Harry in the TRI-Wizard tournament yet I kept helping you both mend your friendship. I entertained your little arguments not because of some 'sexual tension' but because I knew you had to learn things somehow, and getting a 'rise' out of me did wonders for your ego. Even after giving up our search, I still accepted your return without holding a grudge against you. I honestly thought you had finally matured when you made that comment about house-elves, that you started thinking about someone else's wellbeing and I thought maybe there was hope for you yet. How wrong was I? You are still the same insecure pompous little boy who never has enough."

"You still think that just because you can use magic that makes you better than those who can't, better than muggles, betters than my parents, better than me. Boy, am I glad that we never started a romantic relationship because it definitely would not have lasted; I hope your eyes open one day and you actually see the world you are so afraid off. I'll leave now before you even call me a 'mudblood'."

"Harry, in you I am most disappointed. I thought you alone knew me, you alone understood me and you alone truly cared. I've never had a problem admitting I was wrong before but this is most painful. I was wrong, I was so wrong about you. The little book fiasco was my looking out for you. You never think Harry, which has always been your one flaw, always jumping into situations without any idea of outcome or plan, using that spell on Malfoy? Had he died, you heart would not be able to take it. You would have shut down with because I knew how death affects you. You always save everybody yet nobody saves you, I wanted to save you from that, to take caution against it."

"Test the potions, the spells instead of accepting them at face-value. To say that I would be so petty that it would take me losing the number one position in class would make me resent you so much as to shatter our friendship? It was the broomstick issue all over again. At least then you let me explain. This time you just shunned me. Was I holding it against you? No! But you think so little of me that a pretty face would blind you. I never left your side and I never ever expected anything from that. A little gratitude would have been nice but that is not why I stood by you. I loved you, you are, no, were my friend and looking out for you is automatic for me. But when I want to look out for myself, take care of myself, I'm being selfish. Normally I would not object but enough is enough. I will no longer be walked all over. I used to think I didn't deserve your friendship but now, now I know it is you who does not deserve mine."

She turned from him and everyone and gave them one last smile, "I don't regret anything these past years with you guys. But now I have my own journey to walk. It would have been nice to have the support of my friends through it but then I never had it, have I? I've always been on my own, so I should be used to it. Whatever happens I am going to face it, after all we survived Voldermort. I pray we all find joy and happiness. But as our friendship goes, we are done. Good bye". With that she was gone, to her own life, to her love, to her future. She truly did find the strength through these years. From a lonesome, insecure know-it-all to who she will forever be, Hermione Granger was just beginning. It scared to death but now she no longer had any fears. Whatever happens happens. Watch out world, Hermione is heading your way. Those were the thoughts going through her head as she approached the apparation point of the Burrow. With a CRACK she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2 The Aftermath

Chapter 2: What have I done

_**Chapter 2: What have I done?**_

'The moment I uttered that statement I knew I had blew it. If only she didn't interrupt me. Why can't I ever say the right thing at the right time? I can't believe she mastered wandless non-verbal magic in just three months. Then again I shouldn't be surprised; this is Hermione after all, my Mione. Never will I get an opportunity to call her that now. Wait, when did I ever want to call her that? Ginny's my girl…for now. Ha?' Harry thought. "Guys what have I done? I –", "Oh don't tell me you actually fell for that shite." Ginny once again cut in. "I can't believe her nerve, with all the 'our friendship is over, I don't hate you, I've been loyal and supporting' crap. If she was so loyal and understanding, she would not simply leave." Noticing the forlorn look on Harry however made her change her tune faster than you could say 'one-horned snorkracks', "Don't worry about it much love, she was just moody, the attention-seeking little-", another glance at Harry made her change her little victory rant, "I-I mean, you don't need her anymore. You can be an Aurora now just like you wanted, just like your father. I'm sure Kingsley would not need any N.E.W.T.S from you, or quiditch or anything you want. You're not in school anymore so she can just go."

Ron, after furiously mumbling to himself, muttered something like, "She'll be back, just you wait; she'll be back". Harry felt like he's been silent long enough. It was time he actually stood up for his female best friend for once in his life. It was high time Hermione counted on him too. He had put Ron and the others' feelings before his own long enough. It was time he finally listen to his longstanding feelings for Hermione and be the man she would be proud off. First thing was to correct this little Hermione-put-down discussion as he should have done in the beginning. "You are both wrong about Hermione. She is loyal, selfless, understanding, forgiving, intelligent, courageous, kind, persistent and all the other things,", 'and gorgeous' he thought, "she has done nothing but sacrifice herself for all of us here, looking out for us Ron by helping with homework and reminding us of our duties. Call it whatever you want but she has always been there for us. She gave up her aspiration of being made Head Girl just to help us. How would we have managed out there Ron if it were not for her dedication to the hunt?" he paused just to look at his best friend.

"She has not seen or heard from her family this entire time mate just so she could help around Hogwarts and here. She has done so much for the Wizarding and your family. Yes Ginny she was not asked but did she need to be asked? Mrs. Weasley had fallen apart these past months, so much so that she hasn't left her room. Did you even know that? Hermione took it upon herself to prepare breakfast, cleaning up, making sure everyone is taken care of. She doesn't even know how to cook but she learnt just for us. And now that she wants some well deserved rest, you just stamp on her like a doormat." Harry was beating himself up more and more with every word he spat at Ron because he had been too consumed in self-pity himself to even utter a "thank you" to his Mione. Still she did not falter and kept smiling. 'Oh how I wish to see her smile one last time' he wistfully thought.

"Oh come on Harry! You can't possibly be taking her side. She nags you and she hangs around books. I say cut your losses. But if you want her friendship so much then go for it" Ginny said trying to sound reasonable. "I just can't take it anymore; she always meddles in our relationship. Can't you see that?!" she pleaded. "Ginny, Hermione told me, in the few minutes we spent one time how I wasn't truly giving us a chance to reconnect. She told me that I had to start trusting you more with my heart. How I should give us a chance to be together, to give you a chance to comfort me. Surely even you see that we would not be happy as we are now if she hadn't made me realize how selfish I was in not giving myself completely to you. If anything, we owe Hermione everything. You may not want that but I need her. She's my best friend and it's about time I be there for her." Harry said resolutely. "Ron, let's go! Are you coming?" Ron looked at him like he was crazy and said "What! YOU AGREE WITH HER! You are going after her? I can't believe this. But then again I shouldn't be surprised. You always take her side." Harry could not believe this, Ron was unbelievable. "Ron, did you hear a word she said? We have been UNFAIR to her mate! She needs us now and you are angry just because her plans don't along with yours? Do you even have any plans? I sure don't. Stop being such a prat and let's GO!" Still Ron didn't budge.

After his little speech to Ginny, Harry decided to write Hermione a letter to apologize. Funny thing was that he couldn't find Hedwig. 'I always knew you were far smarter than I ever was Hedwig. Your instincts are correct as usual. You became the better friend to Hermione, heck I'd settle for being her companion.' He thought with a chuckle. Descending the steps and going to out to the backyard outside the apparation wards he heard Ginny scream out to him. "Where are you going? It's late Harry." "I'm going to Hermione's to sort out this mess that I am suddenly in" he answered. "Really Harry you'd swear you-know-who is back judging by how you are handling this. It is just Hermione. Surely you can wait till tomorrow, give her time to cool off." Ginny said trying really hard to mask her jealousy of how Harry seemed to just drop anything for that bookworm. "I mean you could help me out with some things in the house you know. Mum is better but she still is not herself." She said trying her most pleading look she could manage. Harry on the other hand just gave her a "Sorry but this is important Ginny" and CRACK he was gone. 'Arg! That little bitch! She has him right where she wants him. I can't stand her. Abandoning me like this for-for tha—t, Arg! When I get my hands on you I swear you will pay!' Ginny was seething as these thoughts were going through her on her way back to the house.

**Luna **

I woke up with this strange feeling today, I don't really know what to make of it. It's times like these that I truly do wish I had friends, I love my life and how I am, my own quirks, but it has left people to be rather put off by it. It was then that I read the letters that Hermione's and I have been writing back and forth during the holidays, Neville too. I still really can not truly comprehend how it all started but I am glad. Our friendship may not be as strong as THE TRIO but I think it is strong. Now that Ginny and I are no longer even 'acquainted', this makes it even more convenient. Then again she and I have never really been friends. Back at Hogwarts I was just someone she knew who was in the same year, it never really did get personal. So I get up and get ready for the day, I don't know what is to get ready for but that is just the way things are.

It is when I am in my room again that I decide to owl both Neville and Hermione to invite them over; I have not seen them since Hogwarts. Besides, although I will never admit it, it feels good to have friends to invite. But given the state if the house, I will ask Neville if I can come over maybe with Hermione.

_Neville_

_It sure has been a while hasn't it. I had this strange feeling today and I was hoping I could come over. I will ask Hermione if she's able but that all depends on you. I was going to ask you to come here instead but given the state of the house I thought best we meet there. Hermione knows my house and I know yours but neither you nor I know her place nor does she know yours. That should change should it not? Anyway please respond soon _

_Luna_

_Hermione_

_I know you are helping out at the Weasleys but I was wondering if you would want to visit Neville with me. You can come to my place where we will both go to his. I can come help you out at the Weasleys then we can go relax at Neville's because I have it on good authority that you are in dire need of some rest. Owl me the reply or pop in._

_Luna _

With that the letters were gone and that is when I realized that I could have just as easily floo'ed Neville. But I don't know; there is something in writing that I find incredibly soothing. It must be one of those things that just are they way they are without any logic behind them. Oh my! Now just like Hermione I am looking for logic behind the way of the world. That girl sure is rubbing off on me and strangely I do not find it discomforting.

So as I make my way downstairs the doorbell rings. I go to answer it only to find a disheveled puffy red-eyed Hermione at the door. This does not look good so I immediately usher her inside without even a word's greeting, manners be damned, besides this is serious!


End file.
